Zambia (Kenneth Kaunda)
Zambia led by Kenneth Kaunda is a custom civilization by grant. This mod requires Brave New World. Overview 'Zambia' Long before European explorers ever set foot in Zambia, part of Zambia was occupied by the Khoisan people (modern day bushmen tribe found largely in Botswana). Around AD300, the Bantu migration slowly saw the filtering of the Tonga (from the east), Nkoya (from the north and north east - modern day DRC and Angola), Mbunda (from the west - Angola), Nsokolo, Ngoni and Sotho (from the south - present day South Africa) people into these areas. The first Europeans into Zambia entered in the late 1700's, and actually came from Portugal on an expedition through Mozambique with the aim of crossing to the other side of the continent to present day Angola. About 100 years later, David Livingstone set foot in Zambia from the south-west on his famous expedition which led to the discovery by Europeans of the Victoria Falls, and later, the establishment of the two towns of Victoria Falls and Livingstone. Barotseland-North-Western-Rhodesia and Northern-Eastern-Rhodesia were established and were separate units until 1911 when they came together as Northern Rhodesia. When the British government decided not to renew their charter with the BSA Company, the company relinquished control of Northern Rhodesia in 1923, and Southern Rhodesia (now Zimbabwe) became a self governing colony. In 1962, elections resulted in an African majority in the council and eventual disbanding of the federation in 1963. Kenneth Kaunda became the first Prime Minister after elections in early 1964, and in October of the same year, Northern Rhodesia became the Republic of Zambia, flying its flag for the first time, and with Kenneth Kaunda as the first president. At independence Kaunda's government inherited a country with an economy that was completely under the control of foreigners. In the 1990's the economy was collapsing and opposition from other political parties to the one-party regime resulted in riots and an attempted coup. In 1991 an election saw the removal of Kenneth Kaunda, the abolishing of the one-party regime, and the succession of Fredrick Chiluba to the presidency. From there, the Zambian presidency changed hands from Chiluba to Levy Mwanawasa, then to Rupiah Banda, Michael Sata and Edgar Lungu in 2015. Kenneth Kaunda Kenneth Kaunda, in full Kenneth David Kaunda, (born April 28, 1924, Lubwa, near Chinsali, Northern Rhodesia Zambia), politician who led Zambia to independence in 1964 and served as that country’s president until 1991. From 1960 on, the nationwide support of Zambia’s independence movement was secured, with the emerging figure of Kenneth Kaunda at the lead. Kaunda was released from prison by the colonial government on January 8, 1960, following a number of arrests, and at the end of that month he was elected president of the United National Independence Party, which had been formed in October 1959 by Mainza Chona, a militant nationalist who was disenchanted with the older ANC. Early in the following year the British government announced that formal decolonization of Zambia would commence. The first major elections leading to final decolonization were held in October 1962. The constitutional proposals upon which the election was based provided the European settlers in Northern Rhodesia with a disproportionate share of the votes. Yet the two major African parties—the UNIP and ANC—gained a majority of the votes. The UNIP was the winner, gaining 15 of the 37 seats in the new Legislative Council. In 1964 Zambia was granted independence with Kaunda as its president. In 1976 Kaunda assumed emergency powers, and he was reelected as president in one-candidate elections in 1978 and 1983. Several attempted coups against him in the early 1980s were squelched. The Zambian economy continued to deteriorate owing to a fall in the world price of copper (Zambia’s chief export), the rising price of oil (its chief import), the withdrawal of foreign aid and investment by developed countries, and worsening corruption within Kaunda’s government. With public dissatisfaction mounting and a credible political opposition in the process of formation, Kaunda in 1990 legalized opposition parties and set the stage for free, multiparty elections in 1991. 'Dawn of Man' "Welcome President Kenneth Kaunda, revolutionary leader of Zambia! For centuries your people, once members of proud kingdoms, were shackled to colonialism, leaving them starved and desperate in the face of minority rule. Wars among the belligerent colonialists turned the tide in your favor, Kenneth Kaunda, leaving your job as a schoolteacher to become one of the leading members of the African National Congress, pushing for sovereignty. By 1960 your people were free, led by you to form a movement of national independence. Seeking unity and socialist progress, you abandoned multiparty democracy and brought the predatory mining companies under the people's control, bringing great material wealth to the country. However, the capitalist west took its toll on your leadership; as they retreated from Zambian soil and found sources of copper elsewhere, any chance at ensuring economic prosperity collapsed. By 1991, decades of your rule had led your once-loyal people to demand free elections, and you accepted, leaving the presidency. President Kaunda, your country is once again under attack from imperialist enemies, and they look to you to restore a sense of national and social pride, rising above tribalism and conflict. Great sources of the people's wealth lie exploited and ruined by corporations once more. Can you create a state that can be the jewel of African socialism? Will you build a Civilization that will stand the test of time?" Unique Attributes Music Mod Support 'Events and Decisions' Gold. *200 |rewards = Adopting Ideological Tenets triggers a 5-Turn WLTKD in the Capital. *Acquiring Golden Age Points reduces the cost of Social Policies.}} Gold. |rewards = A ZCCM is established in cities with a copper resource, yielding +4 Gold and +2 Production. *Cities with ZCCM have a 40% Chance to spawn a Caravan, increased per the number of plots in the city.}} 'Unique Cultural Influence' “Our people are now playing your Kalindulas and putting wooden elephants on ceremonial rafts. I worry the rest of the world will succumb to your culture. ” Full Credits List *''Grant'': Design, Code, Art, Text *''Darth_Kyofu'': Art *''John Mwansa'': Peace Theme *''Kenneth Kaunda'': War Theme Category:All Civilizations Category:Grant Category:Bantu Cultures Category:Civilizations with Male leaders